


Algún día

by Naranjita



Series: Algún día [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Doctor Strange (movie) spoilers, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 (movie) spoilers, M/M, No final feliz, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lo que pudo haber sido, oportunidad perdida, posibilidad de continuación con final feliz, prometo darle un final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naranjita/pseuds/Naranjita
Summary: Para Stephen Strange pasan los años, no encuentra a su alma gemela y el mundo es muy grande, así que deja de esperar y se centra en cosas más importantes. Cuando tiene los medios y el dinero para averiguar dónde está Jason Peter Quill decide no malgastarlo. Ya no le interesa.Para Peter Quill cuando apareció el nombre en su muñeca no sabía qué esperar. Sólo sabía que Stephen Strange sería especial. Lo que no decía mucho.Cuando Tony Stark se hizo mayor decidió lucir sus muñecas libres de cintas que las ocultaran como hace la mayoría, orgulloso de su libertad.No os necesito a ninguno querían decir y el mundo se dio por aludido.Bucky Barnes nunca tuvo ninguna marca y eso fue una espina clavada en el pecho a lo largo de su vida.Una historia donde las almas gemelas, a veces, no se encuentran. Tener el nombre escrito en tu piel no lo hace más fácil.





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que advertirlo: si eres sensible es posible que no quieras leer. Esto NO acaba con un final feliz (aunque estoy trabajando para darle uno en un futuro próximo ;) )  
> Y por supuesto: Esto contiene SPOILERS (y es posible que si no has visto las películas que he puesto en las etiquetas te pierdas un poco)  
> Me alegrará saber lo que piensas en los comentarios.
> 
> Pd: Si, todos lo sabemos, no soy Stan Lee, ni Kevin Fage, si fuera alguno de estos maravillosos hombres no estaría publicando esto aquí. Lo estaría produciendo y obligando a Robert Downey Jr y Sebastian Stan a morrearse en la gran pantalla (lo mismo para mis otros dos grandes amores, Ben y Chris ;) )  
> Así que no veo necesario aclarar que Marvel no me pertenece y que no gano ni un centavo con esto.

  
  
  
  
_Al principio_ __  
__  
__  
  
Stephen no obtuvo su marca hasta los 14 años. Su nombre no parece muy especial pero al principio lo esperaba con ansias. Pasan los años, no lo encuentra y el mundo es muy grande, así que deja de esperar y se centra en cosas más importantes. Cuando tiene los medios y el dinero para averiguar dónde está _Jason Peter Quill_ decide no malgastarlo. Ya no le interesa.  
Vive a lo grande. Busca el éxito y lo consigue. Luego compra cosas que no necesita. Ignora pacientes que no le suponen un reto. En algún momento del camino perdió la pasión por lo que hacía y se convirtió en un cretino, y cuando piensa en su alma gemela se convence a sí mismo de que es lo mejor. Si se encontraran y le echara en cara en lo que se había convertido teme sentirse indiferente. Teme que su alma gemela sea indiferente. Cuanto daño puede hacer el frío. Así que cubre su nombre, _un nombre normal y corriente_ , y sigue adelante.  
  
  
Peter obtuvo su marca poco después de abandonar la Tierra. Era aún muy joven. Recuerda poco sobre lo que decía la gente sobre las almas gemelas, no era algo de lo que hablar con un mocoso de 8 años, pero su madre solía decirle que sería alguien especial en su vida. Cuando él le preguntaba si su padre era su alma gemela, ella callaba.  
Así que cuando apareció el nombre en su muñeca no sabía qué esperar. Sólo sabía que _Stephen Strange_ sería especial. Lo que no decía mucho.  
Allá fuera la gente no tiene almas gemelas, y si las tiene no tienen forma de encontrarlas, así que se queda sin saber. ¿De qué forma sería especial esta persona? ¿Un amigo, _un amante_? ¿Alguien a quien llamar _hogar_? Sea lo que sea ya no lo conocerá. Pasarán años antes de poder pilotar una nave él solo. Cuando ocurre se le pasa por la cabeza volver. Pero, ¿para qué? Lo único que amaba de aquel lugar ya no está, y la promesa de alguien especial sin saber _cuán_ especial sería no lo convence. Así que se queda. No conocerá a su alma gemela y eso está bien para él. Solo espera, con un poco de remordimientos, que ese tal Strange esté igual de bien sin conocerlo.   
  
  
Tony no sabe si alegrarse o no de no tener marca. Por un lado significa que no tiene que atarse a alguien, _estar con tu alma gemela no tiene porqué hacerte feliz_ piensa al ver a sus padres, al ver a otros. Pero no era un gran consuelo cuando era un niño y solo quería que alguien estuviera a su lado.   
Como con el resto de cosas en su vida aprendió a valerse por sí mismo. Aprendió a no buscar la aprobación de su padre, y aprendió a vivir sin marca. Cuando se hizo mayor decidió lucir sus muñecas libres de cintas que las ocultaran como hace la mayoría, orgulloso de su _libertad_.  
_No os necesito a ninguno_ querían decir y el mundo se dio por aludido. A algunos les ofendió, otros, atados a amores desgraciados, rancios, tóxicos o equivocados, lo tomaron como una señal de esperanza.  
Sólo muchos años después algo comenzó a suceder. Aparecía en el interior de su muñeca _algo_ , una mancha gris, un borrón. El hecho de que nunca se aclaraba y luego desaparecía evitó que tuviera un ataque de pánico. _No estaba para dar un giro tan drástico en su vida a estas alturas, muchas gracias._   
Ya tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse con los Vengadores y la caída de Shield demasiado reciente.  
  
  
Bucky nunca tuvo ninguna marca y eso fue una espina clavada en el pecho a lo largo de su vida.  
De niño pasaba horas mirando su piel, en busca de una señal, una sola palabra. Al hacerse mayor evitaba a toda costa encontrar sus muñecas descubiertas, sintiendo más dolor y amargura que esperanza y anhelo.  
No se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Steve. En aquella época ir enseñando tu nombre a los demás era demasiado íntimo y  vergonzoso así que nadie sospechó nada.  
Por supuesto que al estallar la guerra y ser capturado eso ya no fue posible. Allí, en la camaradería entre soldados rotos y presos no hubo secretos.  
Las miradas veladas de pena eran lo suficientemente furtivas para ignorarlas. Pero no la de Steve. Cuando Steve se enteró lo supo, su mirada de cachorro maltratado era tan evidente que por primera vez en su vida quiso pegar a su mejor amigo.  
Vive un nuevo nivel de amargura durante esos meses, sumando pesadillas  de guerra y muerte que no cree poder olvidar.  
Casi, _casi_ puede sentir alivio cuando cae al vacío desde ese tren en los Alpes.  
_Casi._ __  
La esperanza es lo último que desaparece al parecer.  
  
  
_Reconsideración_  
  
  
En retrospectiva podría decirse que aquel accidente de coche fue algo bueno. Un despertar, un comienzo nuevo. Una _auténtica mierda_.  
Es cierto que sirvió para darle un toque de atención. Volver a lo más bajo del escalafón y sentir que no te queda nada te da un nuevo sentido de humildad y aprecio por lo verdaderamente importante. Pero nada de lo bueno que pueda tener ahora hará que la impotencia desaparezca.  
Es un lisiado. Ha perdido aquello que le permitía disfrutar de su trabajo, antes de toda la apatía. Tristemente se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido mucho antes del accidente. Solo que ya no hay oportunidad de recuperarlo. Ya no existen los _¿y si?_...  
Contempla las vistas de la ciudad abarrotada desde su modesta y antigua habitación en Kamar-Taj, con el agradable y confortable peso de Capa sobre sus hombros. Suele ir de vez en cuando, cuando no cuida del Santuario de Nueva York, a supervisar a alumnos nuevos que llegan, ahora que tiene el rango de maestro.  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello pero aún siente la picadura venenosa que le dio la vida para enderezarlo.  
Pero ahora tiene una nueva forma de salvar vidas, una forma única de salvar a muchos y no a unos pocos. La vida le quitó algo, pero le dio otra cosa a cambio.  
Se frotó distraídamente la muñeca donde está su marca. Sus dedos tiemblan un poco. _Siempre lo harán._ Ahora vuelve a pensar en su alma gemela. ¿Dónde estará?,¿aún le estará esperando?...  
_¿Alguna vez lo hizo?_  
Mira sus dedos llenos de cicatrices y piensa que, tal vez, algún día, pueda emprender la búsqueda. Algún día, cuando se sienta preparado, y sería tan fácil con sus nuevas habilidades…  
Algún día…  
  
  
El bar es lo suficientemente ruidoso y lleno de rufianes para que Drax e incluso Rocket vayan a distraerse lejos de él. El asunto con Ego aún es demasiado reciente y Peter necesita ahogar un poco los sentimientos crudos en alcohol. Las luces de neón azul dan un aspecto eléctrico a la gente en la barra y la pista, y definitivamente la muchedumbre alienígena, apretada y ruidosa no ayuda a decidir si ya está borracho y por eso ve más extremidades de lo normal o no.  
De repente Drax aparece y lo arrastra al otro lado, a una mesa donde tienen acorralado a un denariano de aspecto demasiado vulnerable para estar a salvo con Rocket tan cerca, o más concretamente lo que tenga en los bolsillos.  
Resultó ser un nerd estudioso de la raza humana y sus _primitivas_ costumbres. No supo en qué momento pasó de decir cuánto le fascinaban los humanos a explicar detalladamente algunas de sus costumbres más extrañas. Y fue entonces cuando saltó el tema de las marcas y las almas gemelas. Peter llevaba años sin pensar en ello.  
¿Realmente se trataba de eso?  
_Almas gemelas._ La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas de solo pensarlo. Esto era lo que significaba ser _especial._  
Drax, demasiado borracho y curioso, le pidió que le enseñara su marca, _porque si eres terrano debes de tener una, ¿verdad?_  
Sin contestar se levantó y se fue. Alcanzó a escuchar al denariano decir que tal vez no tenía marca. _No todos la tienen. Y qué desgracia, para ellos es como estar condenados a estar solos. Así funcionan._ Y solo logró hacer que se sintiera peor. Se tocó la muñeca donde sabía que estaba ese nombre tan curioso. ¿Había condenado a su alma gemela a estar solo?  
Regresó a la nave para pensar, y porque probablemente Groot no debería estar tanto tiempo sin supervisión, aunque estuviera durmiendo, aún era muy pequeño.  
Después de tantos años ignorándolo el nombre grabado en su piel ardía como un reclamo. _Estoy aquí._   
Gamora apareció de entre las sombras e intentó ser amable. Y por supuesto, ella también estuvo en la conversación de borrachos. Sentía curiosidad pero Peter no tenía mucho que contarle, salvo que _tal vez debería haber vuelto. ¿No era esto importante?_  
Ella le aseguró que podría hacerlo, algún día, cuando esté preparado.  
Al día siguiente se negó a enseñarle su marca a Drax pero le aseguró que tenía una de verdad, y no dejó ver que la preocupación de Drax por el asunto lo había conmovido. _Bien_ dijo el grandullón, _le di una paliza a ese denariano por insinuar que fueras un ser desgraciado._  
No sabía si dar las gracias por ello pero sonrió de todas formas porque sabía que era sincero.  
Por supuesto que Rocket le robara tras la paliza no tuvo nada que ver con la solidaridad con su “no” capitán.  
Tal vez regresaría a la Tierra, algún día, y buscaría a Stephen Strange y se disculparía por dejarlo solo.  
Algún día.  
  
  
Tony ve cómo su vida va cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor. Todo lo que trató de construir, todo lo que trató de cuidar, se escapa a su control. Ultrón fue solo el primer golpe. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia es lo que revela las grietas que habían permanecido ocultas hasta entonces, socavones que se van haciendo cada vez más grandes con cada desacuerdo, con cada mirada desconfiada y cada palabra tomada a mal. Los Vengadores se están rompiendo. Tal vez lo estuvieron durante mucho tiempo. Tony intenta arreglarlo, pero es tan difícil, _tan difícil_ hacerlo cuando la culpa lo carcome y _nadie se da cuenta de cuánto está sufriendo._ Si Steve hubiera hablado con él sobre Barnes, si hubiera escuchado, _si hubiera confiado_ , ahora no estarían en esta situación.  
Si Steve hubiera _entendido_ , Tony no estaría tumbado en un suelo frío, en mitad de la nada de Siberia, con el pecho doliendo más allá de lo físico, las lágrimas y el dolor se han quedado en su garganta y no puede ni se siente con fuerzas para levantarse.  
Días después la pena y la ira siguen en su garganta, negándose a salir. Ha vuelto a un lugar que una vez fue un hogar, con el cuerpo aún maltratado y _ese maldito nudo_ que no le permite llorar.  
No se siente más aliviado cuando por fin logra desahogarse esa noche, cuando el llanto por fin se libera, porque no es una liberación. Es un peso más sobre su maltrecho y cansado corazón. La marca que lleva dos años escociendo como el infierno de forma intermitente ahora puede verse clara en su muñeca izquierda, las letras negras se burlan de él, como lo ha hecho todo en su vida desde que puede recordar.  
_James Buchanan Barnes._  
  
  
El soldado a penas tiene tiempo de entender el mundo que lo rodea antes de que los problemas le estallen en la cara. Pasa dos años escondido, viviendo con lo poco que puede conseguir, recordando un poco más cada día que pasa. Ahora recuerda su nombre, quien solía ser y también en quien lo convirtieron. También recuerda quién se esconde debajo de la máscara del Capitán América. A pesar de todo no se siente preparado para enfrentar a su amigo. Ya no es la misma persona, siente que ha cambiado, tanto que a veces le cuesta creer. Pero el mundo no le deja ir a su ritmo. Steve se presenta en su apartamento, y con él llegan los problemas.  
Muy a su pesar se siente extrañamente bien volver al campo de batalla. Ser un soldado es lo que ha sido durante décadas, y tener una misión, un objetivo, es embriagador. Pero no siente que esta batalla sea del todo correcta. Steve está luchando contra sus amigos por él. Está luchando una batalla que debería negociarse, hablarse, no esto. No por él.  
Cuando logran huir rumbo a Siberia le dice que no cree merecer todo esto.   
Allí vuelven a luchar contra un amigo, hieren a un hombre dolido y sigue pensando que esto no merece la pena.  
Días después Hydra vuelve a arrebatarle algo. Están a salvo por fin, en un lugar donde nadie podrá tocarlos, un lugar donde podrán mantener al Soldado lejos de manos codiciosas y ocurre lo que estuvo esperando toda su vida. Y, _por supuesto_ , incluso eso le han arrebatado, pero no más de lo que lo ha hecho él mismo. En su muñeca aparece un nombre que _ahora conoce_ , un nombre que viene unido a un dolor más profundo que el de la decepción. Un dolor tanto suyo como el que puede percibir a través de ese vínculo recién formado.  
_Anthony Edward Stark._  
Esa noche Steve lo encuentra acurrucado en una esquina, llorando como nunca lo ha hecho, y vuelve a decírselo.  
_No. No mereció la pena._ __  
__  
__  
_Al final_  
  
  
Al final de todo resulta que los _tal vez_ , los _algún día_ , quedan en _debería, desearía, haber hecho_ ** _algo._**  
Cualquier cosa.  
Peter y Stephen se encuentran por primera vez en un planeta desolado, muerto. No hay presentaciones, no hay tiempo para eso y realmente lo que les importa a todos ellos en ese momento es _saber_ que son aliados contra Thanos, nada más importa.  
Hablan, se miran a los ojos, pero aún no lo entienden. Luchan juntos cuando Thanos aparece, y casi lo consiguen.  
Stephen es el primero en saberlo. Mirar a más de 14 millones de posibles futuros no deja espacio a ningún secreto. Siempre supo que la magia le llevarían hasta él, pero nunca pensó en no poder hablar, no poder extender la mano y decirle _Aquí estoy, con toda la decepción que pueda suponer… Aquí estoy, al fin._  
Que ironía, tener que matar a su alma gemela para poder salvar al único que podía arreglar este desastre.  
Peter no lo supo. No llegó ni a sospecharlo.  
Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Stephen Strange, sin saber que lo tenía al alcance de sus dedos, y lamentó haber vivido en un continuo _algún día_ , en vez de ser valiente y buscar un _aquí estoy._ Lamentó haber tardado tanto. Lamentó no vivir para amarlo.  
Ambos se desintegraron en el aire, con tantas cosas pendientes. Haber estado tan cerca y que el tiempo se escapara entre los dedos.  
Y al final, los _algún día_ se transformaron en _nunca._  
  
  
Tony y Bucky no volvieron a verse. Pero el tiempo convirtió el dolor y la culpabilidad en anhelo.  
¿Por qué tenían que seguir obedientemente lo que marcó el destino?  
Tony pasó su vida evadiendo las normas, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto ahora? _Por que es difícil._ Es endemoniadamente difícil cuando el obstáculo a saltar es él mismo. Él y el rencor que no se va.  
La distancia no le dio la respuesta correcta, espera tener tiempo para descubrir cómo.  
Pero no hay tiempo.  
Thanos se presenta y debe dejarlo todo de nuevo para salvar el día, y luego resulta que tiene que dejarlo _todo_ para salvar al mundo.  
Perdido en un planeta estéril, mientras todos se desvanecen a su alrededor es difícil pensar que puede hacerlo.  
En Wakanda Bucky guarda bajo llave la pequeña esperanza que surgió día a día, al sentir a su alma gemela al otro lado del vínculo abrirse un poco más. Debe guardarlo y mantener la fe de que esta vez no lo volverá a perder. Se prepara para la batalla.   
Sin embargo Thanos llega en persona, y eso _solo_ puede significar que Tony falló de alguna forma. Lo único que mantiene su cordura duramente trabajada es el hecho de que aún puede sentirlo. Su marca está intacta.  
_Tony está vivo._  
Poco después se dará cuenta de que será el único de los dos que permanecerá así. Tony está vivo. Bucky ya no.  
Se quedaron sin tiempo.  
Lo único que le queda antes de desaparecer es intentar darle un poco de consuelo, intentar hacerle entender que _todo estará bien. Me gustaría haber tenido más tiempo. Sólo más tiempo para amarte._  
Tony percibe eso y mucho más, el vínculo tan receptivo como siempre debió ser. Y luego nada. Un terrible vacío más asfixiante que la ira y la culpa.  
Se quedaron sin tiempo.  
  
__  



End file.
